


Quand Obi-Wan s'ennuie à jouer les gardes-malade

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Sickness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand Qui-Gon est coincé au lit par la fièvre et qu'Obi-Wan s'ennuie en veillant sur lui





	Quand Obi-Wan s'ennuie à jouer les gardes-malade

La mission s'était bien déroulée, à part un petit accident lors de l'arrestation finale des mafieux au sein de la jungle où ils avaient caché leur commerce de braconnage : Qui-Gon avait été mordu par un insecte venimeux. Heureusement l'effet n'était pas fulgurant et ils avaient pu terminer l'affaire avec l'aide des autorités locales, avant d'être redirigés vers un hôpital où Qui-Gon reçut une médecine appropriée et fut assuré qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles. Par contre il ne pourrait pas passer outre 2-3 jours de fièvre le temps que le médicament aide son corps à éradiquer le poison.

Ils furent installés dans une chambre confortable et Qui-Gon plaisanta sur le fait qu'ils venaient d'obtenir une excuse pour quelques jours de vacances. Obi-Wan eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. C'est vrai que repos et vacances n'étaient pas vraiment dans les habitudes des Jedi et que c'était appréciable de se poser un peu après une mission à courir partout. Mais il se serait passé de l'inquiétude pour l'état de son maître. Il ravala cette remarque qui témoignait sans doute trop de son attachement à son maître, et plaisanta à son tour :

\- **Vous** allez vous reposer. Moi je vais m'ennuyer à vous surveillez pour ne pas que vous quittiez le lit avant que les médecins l'autorisent, comme vous avez la déplorable habitude.

Au final la fièvre fut assez redoutable pour terrasser l'obstiné Qui-Gon, qui délira sagement pendant qu'Obi-Wan changeait régulièrement le linge humide sur son front et le faisait boire. En s'ennuyant terriblement à côté. Ils n'avaient même pas de datapad littéraire à disposition dans cet hôpital !

La fièvre finit par diminuer jusqu'à disparaître, même si Qui-Gon avait l'impression que son crâne le tirait encore. Posant une main sur celui-ci, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ramenant une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, il ne put constater que ceux-ci avaient été tressés en une multitude de petites nattes. La surprise passée, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur envers son padawan.

\- Pardonnez-moi, maître. Je m'ennuyais.

\- Tu t' **ennuyais** ? Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir m'ennuyer à tout défaire ?

\- Je m'en occuperais pendant le voyage de retour. D'ici à Coruscant, j'aurais assez de temps.

\- Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir les remarques moqueuses de Mace sur ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Surtout que je ne peux guère lui renvoyer la pareille.

Obi-Wan passa donc le voyage de retour à défaire toutes les petites nattes qu'il avait passé tant de temps à faire. Et c'était beaucoup moins amusant. Encore plus avec un Qui-Gon qui ronchonnait d'être obligé de rester immobile et se plaignait qu'il lui tire les cheveux.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé c'est qu'avec tout le temps passé en petites nattes serrées - plus l'humidité induite par la fièvre - les cheveux de Qui-Gon se retrouvèrent ondulés à leur libération. Obi-Wan essaya bien d'atténuer l'effet avec une brosse mais cela diminua juste un peu l'effet frisé.

Évidemment ils furent convoqués pour leur rapport dès leur atterrissage, et Mace Windu fit inévitablement une remarque avec un sourire moqueur. Obi-Wan sentait la sueur de son stress dégouliner le long de son dos alors que la tempête couvait sous les boucliers mentaux de son maître. Il allait payer pour son idée irréfléchie, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La prochaine fois qu'il s'ennuyait il méditerait, peu importe combien il détestait ça.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
